


Trip Gone Wrong

by Miroku26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Broken Bones, Choking, Concussions, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, Hurt Azumane Asahi, Hurt Ennoshita Chikara, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Kinoshita Hisashi, Hurt Narita Kazuhito, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, Hurt Sawamura Daichi, Hurt Shimizu Kiyoko, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, Hurt Takeda Ittetsu, Hurt Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hurt Tsukishima Kei, Hurt Ukai Keishin, Hurt Yachi Hitoka, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Little Einsteins Music, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Sugawara Koushi, Travel, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miroku26/pseuds/Miroku26
Summary: The Karasuno team go on a trip to Hawaii after winning against Shiratorizawa, but the trip is interrupted when they get hit by a Tsunami.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently under reconstruction, I don't particularly like how I wrote it(If you want further information, look at chapter 4).

They were all heading onto a boat that was taking them to Hawaii. Ukai had decided to treat the team to this trip after they won against Shiratorizawa. The boys were all currently singing the Little Einsteins theme song.

“We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocketship!” Noya began, swinging his legs back and forth on the deck of the boat.

“Zooming through the Sky, Little Einsteins!” Hinata jumped in, really excitable.

“Climb aboard, get ready to explore there’s so much to find, Little Einsteins!” Tanaka quickly joined in jumping near Hinata and Noya, who jumped up as they got to the next part. They all pointed to Daichi expecting him to sing next.

“We’re going on a mission, start the countdown.” Daichi pleased the three of them, who shouted the numbers out.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1!”

“Everyone to rocket, rev it up now!” Suga sang when Noya pointed to him.

“We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship! Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins! Climb aboard, get ready to explore there’s so much to find, Little Einsteins!” Everyone except Tsukishima and Kiyoko sang. Everyone was laughing afterwards.

“You're all idiots,” Tsukishima explained as if it was a known fact. 

“We’re just having fun Tsukki,” Tadashi explained, “We’re on a trip, you don’t have to pretend that you're not excited.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima then walked down to the bottom of the boat.

“Is he ok?” Hinata piped up, effectively scaring Tadashi.

“Yeah, his family forced him to come but I know he’s excited. He’s always wanted to see Hawaii.” Tadashi exclaimed. The conversation was short lived when everyone heard Yachi scream, when they looked at her she pointed to the ocean. A huge Tsunami was heading their way and there was no way to avoid it. No one was able to think much before getting brutally hit.

\--------------------------------------------- Several hours later ---------------------------------------------

Nishinoya woke up with a groan, he was laying on his wrist, which was hurting a lot. He noticed that blood was all over the beach, he quickly checked himself over. He noticed that he had a few cuts but nothing severe and his wrist might be sprained but over all nothing bad. He soon heard shouting, looking up to see Suga screaming at a body laying on the ground, it looked like Daichi. “SUGA!!!” Noya quickly stood up and rushed to Suga but when he got there he didn’t like what he saw. Suga was bleeding from his ear and he had blood on his left side of his shirt. His hands were seriously messed up too. Daichi was worse however, his right shoulder was bleeding really bad, like someone decided to take a knife to it and slice a piece of flesh off. He had a piece of wood in his left knee. Daichi looked to be awake but in a lot of pain. “Daichi…” Noya’s eyes went wide and he turned around and started to vomit, the sight and smell were horrible.

“Noya, can you help me take the wood out? I can’t it hurts too much to grip it.” Suga pleaded, clearly wanting to help as best as he can but trying to not injure himself anymore. Noya gave a thumbs up, still vomiting his guts out. Once he finished he moved to Daichi’s knee and frowned at how much blood was seeping through.

“I think we need to wrap it up first.” Noya muttered, still feeling slightly sick at the smell. “I guess I can use my shirt.” Noya then took his shirt off and made sure no blood was on it, he didn’t want to dirty Daichi with any blood that wasn’t his. “Hold him, it might hurt.” Suga nodded at the demand and held him down to the best of his capability. Noya was about to pull the wood out but realized that he still needed something for Daichi’s shoulder, so he decided to rip his shirt in half and then pulled the wood out. Daichi let out a strangled cry but didn’t sit up or anything else. Noya quickly went to wrapping Daichi’s knee with half his shirt. “We should wrap his shoulder, also we need to check your wounds.” Noya was glad he had nothing severe but he couldn’t help but think of everyone else.

“Don’t worry about me, we should find the others first.” Suga tried to persuade Noya, he didn’t like asking his underclassman for help nor did he like burdening them.

“Then you shouldn’t have asked for my help.” Was all Noya spoke before moving to check on Suga’s hip after he had finished Daichi’s shoulder. “You should be fine but we should find something to wrap your hands. Could I see your shirt?” Suga then went to take his shirt off but was stopped by Noya, “Don’t want to get blood on it.” Noya then took Suga’s shirt off for him. He ripped the bloody part of the shirt off and threw it. He ripped what he had left in three pieces, wrapping his hands in the smaller pieces and his hip in the longer piece. “That should be good, stay with Daichi. I’m gonna find the others.”

“What about you?” Suga quickly pushed, trying to make sure Noya was ok.

“I think I have a sprained wrist but other than that just small cuts.” Noya provided and rushed off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima awoke in pain, he was able to hear someone talking to him, he couldn’t tell who was trying to talk to him, they were blurry in his left eye but invisible in his right. “Tsukishima, can you hear me? It’s Takeda.” Takeda was trying to Tsukishima to notice him.

“Ugh… What’s wrong with my right eye? Why is my cheek warm?” Tsukishima grumbled in pain. On the inside he was freaking out, he understood that his glasses weren’t on his face but that didn’t explain the darkness of his right eye.

“It’s bleeding, the water must’ve hit your glasses hard enough to send your glasses frame into your eye.” Takeda explained to Tsukishima, he was lucky that his own glasses only hit the sides of his face. Tsukishima might not be able to see again.

“My glasses are ruined then. I have a spare in my bag, think we could go find it?” Tsukishima sounded a little scared.

“Alright but you stay here, I’m going to go and find a first aid kit and your glasses.” Takeda left to find what he could.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was currently coughing, Tanaka was still unconscious and Kiyoko was looking him over. “Is he going to be ok?” Hinata asked after his coughing fit. He was holding his neck that was bleeding quite a bit but it was a small cut.

“I hope so. He might have a concussion, especially seeing how much blood is dripping from his head. He possibly hit his head. Come over here, I think I can wrap that for you.” Hinata obeyed Kiyoko’s order and went over to her. Kiyoko ripped the edge of her blouse and tied it around Hinata’s neck. “Tell me if it bleeds anymore, alright?” Hinata nodded lightly.

“Should we go and see if anyone else washed up on shore?” Hinata thought aloud.

“Possibly but they might’ve not.” Kiyoko thought. “I can’t walk and someone needs to stay with Tanaka.” Her right ankle was twisted to the left, her bone slightly sticking out. “I think he might have a broken knee.”

“I can go by myself!” Hinata shouted before going into a coughing fit.

“Alright but be careful.” Kiyoko ordered.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yachi was trying to wake Kageyama and Asahi up but she was failing miserably. She didn’t know why Kageyama wasn’t waking up. He only had a broken nose and he’s breathing. Asahi’s back was bleeding a bit but she couldn’t roll him over to see why. She tried screaming for help, knowing full well that she couldn’t leave them here by themselves. She couldn’t even leave, she was bleeding from her stomach, the only thing stopping the blood flow was a piece of wood. She would eventually have to take it out. Her vision was slightly blurry but she kept telling herself that she couldn’t fall asleep, the boys needed her and Kiyoko might need her too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennoshita woke to the face of Kinoshita staring at him, he noticed that his head was ringing and his shoulder was slightly numb, when he looked at it he had to hold back bile. There was a pole in his arm. He looked further down his left arm and saw his left hand mutilated. He looked up at Kinoshita for an answer when he realized that Kinoshita’s face was torn up, his teeth were able to be seen through his bottom lip. “What happened to you?” Ennoshita gasped. Kinoshita shook his head. A groan was heard from his right side and he noticed that Narita was there, his torso was bruised pretty badly, probably broken ribs. His shoulder looked odd too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukai had searing pain in his right foot and his left hand. His left hand had his flesh practically hanging off of it and he was sure that his foot was broken. He was currently in the front of the boat, which was upside down. He felt sick. He could hear some commotion in the common area of the boat and soon the door was opened, revealing Takeda. “Ukai!!!” Takeda rushed over to him and started to look him over. 

“Where are the kids?” Ukai ignored his own pain, he was feeling guilty for taking the trip.

“Tsukishima is hurt, I need to wrap his eye. I haven’t seen any of the other kids. I’m pretty sure they were all on the deck when we got hit, so they could be anywhere. They might not be in the same area as us.” Takeda responded, looking rather guilty himself.

“Don’t say that!” Ukai couldn’t bear the thought of the kids being somewhere scared with no one's help. “The first aid kit is over there. Go wrap Tsukishima up and come back for me after you help him.” Ukai ordered but Takeda ignored him and grabbed the first aid kit and dealt with him. Once he finished he hoisted Ukai up and helped him walk to the way Tsukishima was. As they made their way back Takeda noticed Tsukishima’s bag, and stifled through it grabbing his glasses.

“Hey Tsukishima, I found Ukai and I got your glasses, let me wrap your eye first ok?” Takeda spoke gently.

“Ok.” Was all Tsukishima said before letting Takeda do what he had to. A strangled cry was heard, scaring all three of them.

“Yamaguchi!!!” They heard someone shout, meaning the person that cried in pain was Tadashi.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was rushing around the beach looking for any sign of their friends and soon he heard a strangled cry, that sounded like Tadashi. He continued on and saw the boat they were all on and found Tadashi laying on a rock. “Yamaguchi!!!” Tadashi looked up and saw Hinata. Hinata made his way to Tadashi and started to look him over. It seemed that Tadashi was bleeding from severe cuts and scrapes on his stomach and there was bruising forming on his legs and arms.

“Hinata, thank god someone’s here. I thought I was by myself.” Tadashi cried.

“Tanaka and Kiyoko are over there, do you think you can walk?” Hinata spoke, hoping that the answer would be yes.

“Maybe but we should look inside the boat, we should make sure no one is in there.” Tadashi cried.

“Alright, I’ll go and check. You stay here.” Hinata tried to order but as he saw the fear in Tadashi’s eyes he changed his mind and they both headed inside.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noya found Yachi, Asahi and Kageyama, all three of them were unconscious. Yachi and Asahi were looking that good and Kageyama was really pale. He wouldn’t be able to carry them all and he had nothing to stop the bleeding. He quickly took in his surroundings but he knew there was nothing that could help him, just a bunch of trees. There was some rustling in the trees however and the first thing that popped up in Noya’s head was an animal. He jumped in front of his friends to protect them from whatever animal was out there but instead of an animal it was three men. “Who are you?!!!” Noya quickly shouted, even if they weren’t animals, why were they here.

“I’m Aku and these are my friends Shi and Zankoku.” The tall man with black hair in his eye spoke. His clothes were in really good shape, which meant he didn’t wash up here. The man had pointed to his friends when he named them, Shi was blonde but had a scar on his neck, he too had nice clothes. Zankoku was slightly taller than the other two, he had no hair but he looked like he could be a criminal. “We can help your sick friends there. I mean you’ll have to pay us but we don’t mind helping.” Aku explained.

“I don’t have money on me!” Noya continued to hold his hands up, trying to make himself look bigger than he was.

“We don’t need money, we just need a slut but if you don’t want to be that slut then let all of your friends die. We saw a few up that way and we’re pretty sure you might have some that way too.” Shi shrugged.

“We could have fun with one of his injured friends though they won’t get much say and probably won’t survive it.” Zankoku thought aloud, they knew that Noya would take the bait.

“Fine!!! But you have to help them all first.” Noya cried, he couldn’t let them all die. He knew that if he was in the same position they would all sell themselves to save everyone else.

“Good, we’ll get all your friends and bring them here. You stay here like a good slut.” Aku started to walk away but stopped, “What’s your name?”

“Nishinoya Yuu…” Noya muttered, looking at the floor. The three men then walked away, Shi going the direction that Noya just came from while Aku and Zankoku were going to the place they pointed to.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita soon heard people talking and saw two men approach them, they were about to ask who they were but the men spoke. “I’m Aku and this is Zankoku, your friend Nishinoya Yuu is waiting for you guys over there, he asked us to help you all. Don’t worry though none of you have to pay, he has that covered.” Aku explained, the three of them stood.

“What do you mean he’s paying you!!!?” Ennoshita cried, he was glaring harshly at the men.

“With sex of course, he has no money on him and we just want to fuck someone. And if you don’t come with us, we’ll make sure that when he’s paying for everyone else, he’ll be in a lot of pain. So just come with us and he won't feel any pain.” Zankoku laughed, the three boys didn’t want Noya to be in any pain for trying to help them, so they went with the men. Well they went with Aku, while Zankoku went forward more.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadashi, Hinata, Ukai, Tsukishima and Takeda were with Kiyoko and Tanka. Takeda was looking over Tanaka, making sure he was ok, when Aku showed up. Aku introduced himself, told them the deal Noya made, then threatened to hurt Noya if they didn’t comply. So now they were all walking to where Noya and everyone else was. Tanaka was in Takeda's arms.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why would you make a deal with them?!” Suga was clearly pissed at Noya, the others were walking towards them when Suga made that outburst. Daichi was sitting down clearly upset with Noya too. Narita, Kinoshita and Ennoshita didn’t really know how to react. Yachi, Kageyama and Asahi were all still unconscious.

“Can we just argue about this after everyone is saved?” Noya didn’t have his usual chippery tone.

“No! Once that’s done you're stuck following through!!!” Suga was in full protection mode.

“I know Suga but I can’t let any of you die, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. At least with this I can live with knowing I helped save you all!!!” Noya had tears in his eyes, he was so close to falling apart.

“If you want to save them we should get moving.” Aku exclaimed, laughing at the sight of the boys fighting. They all stood up, Noya decided to carry Yachi, glad that he was able to carry her bridal style without dropping her. Suga had Tanaka on his back, Hinata was helping Daichi walk. Takeda and Kinoshita were carrying Kageyama and Zankoku ended up carrying Asahi. The rest of them were walking and getting help walking like Kiyoko and Ukai.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to find a boat on land, the men called it their house. It was big enough to house a lot of people. Noya was the first to walk in, everyone else was hesitant they all knew that they were giving something of Noya’s to these men to save their own skin. They had five people with severe injuries though and they knew they wouldn’t have the heart to give up the chance to save their friends even if it meant their other friend losing his virginity. They were all brought to a room and told to stay there while they dealt with Asahi. Noya let himself break down afterwards, he knew he was giving something that he had been saving for his crush and now they wouldn’t have it. He wouldn’t be able to give it to them. He felt sick. Arms wrapped around him, Suga was comforting him. “I can’t let them die but now I also won't be able to show my crush how much they mean to me!” Noya cried, he was shaking. He wouldn’t be able to give it to Suga, the boy he’s admired from the distance, the boy he swore to himself would be the one to take it from him.

“I’m sure they’ll know.” Suga rocked him, he was aching. He didn’t want to see Noya like this, he wanted to be the one to take the boy's virginity but clearly the boy was saving it for someone else but now no one would get it, not anyone that cared about him anyway.

“How? There’s nothing more valuable?” Noya shook.

“I think just being there and loving them is more important than sex. I don’t think sex should be something to show someone how much you love them. Or we would be having sex with our friends. And I don’t know about you but I don’t really fancy having sex with Asahi or Daichi.” Suga laughed, Noya was chuckling. They stayed like that the whole night, the men had kept coming back in and would swap someone in.

“I really wish you didn’t make that deal.” Ukai spoke rather harshly. “I get why you did it kid but you shouldn’t have sold yourself to help someone else, it’s not right.”

“I know…” Noya muttered, burying his face in Suga’s chest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hit morning when the men were done with cleaning and bandaging the team of volleyball players. Everyone was sitting in the room, Tanaka, Yachi, Kageyama and Asahi were all awake. Kageyama apparently had lead poisoning but they got rid of it and Asahi has a fractured spleen, he should make a full recovery though. The men were apparently cleaning up a bit, they all knew what for, well everyone except the three that were unconscious for a while. “It’s time Yuu!” Zankoku was the one to come and get him, he had a huge smile on his face and it was clear that he was hard. Noya frowned and Asahi had to open his mouth and ask what.

“Noya what does he mean? Did you get hurt too?” Noya shook his head, he didn’t really want to say what he was doing so he just stood up.

“The team will tell you.” Noya smiled lightly, the small of his back was touched by Zankoku and he was pushed out the door. Noya had flinched when his back was touched.

“Guys what’s going on?” Tanaka wondered, they had found out that Tanaka didn’t remember much but he didn’t like how the man had touched Noya.

“Noya kind of sold his virginity to those men to save us all.” Tsukishima bluntly stated, then they heard the door lock, which meant only one thing: they wouldn’t be able to stop it from happening.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noya was led down a long narrow hallway, there were several doors but he had a feeling that they were heading towards the last door. They were currently standing at the door. “We helped fifteen people, so that means we get to do at least fifteen different things to you slut!” Zankoku laughed.

“Fine!” Noya tried to sound brave. They then entered the bedroom and he felt sick at what he saw. They had weird toys and he didn’t want to know what they were for but that is what Zankoku meant by different things to him. “W-w-what are those?” Noya looked up at Zankoku and didn’t like the expression he had on his face.

“Those are sex toys, we’re going to use them on you.” Noya’s face went pale.

**Nishinoya’s POV**

“Let’s start with something simple.” Aku laughed lifting up a blindfold, some weird handcuffs and something I assume is a gag. The handcuff things have chains on them but I don’t understand why they need 2 sets. The gag has a weird black ball on it and velcro attached to it. “Come here slut.”

“I have a name you know.” He has no right to call me names, especially if he knows my name. I walk over to where Aku and Shi are sitting, Zankoku follows me.

“You want it more intimate?” Shi spoke with a rather odd tone as if he was flirting. Aku pats the spot on the bed beside him. I look at him hesitantly before climbing on the bed. “Take your clothes off!” Shi laughed, I obeyed him. I took my shirt off and slid my pants off. I went to take my boxers off but Aku stopped me and then slid them down himself. Aku and Shi both grab a wrist and Zankoku grabs my ankles. They start to put the respective handcuffs on, soon all that’s left is the gag and blindfold.

“Do we have to put those on?” I really don’t want to be in a room where I can’t see. Not with these people anyway. I want Suga to be here instead.

“It’s part of the fun!” Zankoku chuckles, forcing the gag into my mouth. He soon snaps it around my head. I look at him with a glare but it’s soon covered up.

“Ready?” I hear someone say, I have no clue whether that was Aku or Shi. I haven’t been around them long enough to know just by their voice. I know it wasn’t Zankoku or I would’ve felt his chest vibrate from his voice. A hand starts to trail down my chest, I gasp slightly, not expecting it. “Maybe we’ll get him excited too.”

“Looks like!” Someone laughed. I tried to squirm but two hands squeezed my arms tightly.

“Stay still.” I felt a slight vibration on my back, meaning Zankoku was the one to speak. I feel my legs get pulled apart and some chain noise. Next thing I know I can’t move my legs too much. They must have tied my feet on something. I tried to say something, confused on how they tied my legs when they were handcuffs. The chains should’ve prevented them from spreading.

“The chains come undone. We can place your body in whatever position we want.” That clears it up, does that mean the ones on my wrist can do the same? A hand is placed on my thigh, causing me to jump. Someone’s mouth is on the inside of my thigh and starts to move up before abruptly stopping.

“Let's put his hand up there, then we can ravage his body.” I get lifted off of Zankoku and feel my hands get tied on what seems to be the headboard of the bed. Soon three different mouths are on my body, one is on my neck, another is moving on my stomach and chest and the last one is on my thighs. I make gasping noises, a little upset that my body is getting excited at these light touches. Is this how Suga would treat me? No he wouldn’t tie me up like this, I was clearly not comfortable with the gag or blindfold but they still forced them on me. I shouldn’t be enjoying this. My thigh gets bitten. I try to tell them that it hurt but it gets drowned out by the gag. I hear a zipper and know that they’re ready to continue further, I subconsciously let out a whine and try to pull away from the warm bodies.

“Why do I have a feeling he’s a virgin?”

“Maybe he is! Is that correct?”

“Look he’s crying, it must be true.” I felt a sharp pain and let out a muffled scream, there’s a harsh movement inside of me and I’m crying, it was no longer enjoyable, it was pure pain. Would it hurt if Suga had taken it? My cheeks are wet, more pain. I can feel someone else sliding in along the other. The gag is removed but is replaced by someone’s dick. They’re pushing it in so deep. I’m choking. I’m able to feel every movement and every touch. The pain is more than I have ever felt before.

“Look at all this blood!” They made me bleed? Suga wouldn’t have let me bleed, he would’ve stopped if I bled. These bastards are getting off on it. “Shit he’s so tight!”

“I’m gonna spill!” Something hot and sticky enters my throat, it’s bitter and salty. My stomach is also being filled with a warm liquid.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No one’s POV**

Noya is thrown into the room with the others the next day, his legs are covered with blood. He has welts on his ass and thighs. He has no clothes on. His back is brutally shredded, his wrists and throat are red. There are handprints along his body and blood is coming out of several spots that look like they came from nails. He has blood and semen coming out of his mouth and ass. His mouth had red marks on it, it looks like something was preventing Noya from speaking or screaming. “The coast guard is on their way to get you. He’ll wake up in a few hours but you might want to be careful with him. He might not walk again or speak for that matter.” Aku leaves with a large chuckle.

“YOU ASSHOLES!!!” Suga shouts running to cover the bloody, semen covered Noya. Everyone was shocked at how Suga reacted. They all were filled with a large amount of anger, they really wish that it never happened to their Libero. “Noya, please wake up. Please.” Suga has tears running down his face. He’s rubbing Noya’s face gently trying to wake him up. They’re able to hear a siren outside and soon several men rush in, they say they're from the coast guard but none of the boys or teachers believe them. They try to take Noya but Suga shouts at them to stay away from him. They allow Suga to stay with him but have to forcibly take Noya out of his arms, Suga starts to shout at the men for touching Noya but the men ignore if, which upsets the team but they don’t fight the men because they know Noya and everyone needs help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being shorter then the last chapter but I hope you like it! Also sorry for the long wait!

Daichi awoke in a hospital room, he was rather confused. He couldn’t figure out why his body felt heavy and far away. He should be feeling pain. His mom and dad were both sitting on both sides of him. His mom was holding his left hand, looking at his right shoulder unable to look away. His father was on the phone, trying to get the three men arrested, knowing that once he told his son that the police weren’t going to arrest the men for what they did to his friend Nishinoya Yuu, he was going to be pissed. “I don’t care if the kid gave them permission, it doesn’t give them the right to harm a kid like that!” Daichi’s father was a lawyer and he had talked to all the parents of the team and they wanted him to persecute the men that had hurt their kids, whether it was emotionally or physically. “I’ll be right back,” Mr. Sawamura spoke to Daichi and Mrs. Sawamura before exiting the room.

“What is Dad talking about?” Daichi turned his head towards his mom, his eyes had worry present in them. Daichi resituated himself so that he was sitting up more.

“He’s trying to get a trial, so that those men that  _ treated _ you get arrested. It turns out that they made it look like they treated you but they didn’t. Your father believes that they were just trying to get what they wanted.” Mrs. Sawamura explained, clutching her son’s hand, who barely felt it.

“So, they just wanted Noya to hold up his end of the deal…” Daichi was looking at his lap, “Do you know how the others are?”

“Somewhat… Your father knows more than me, he’s currently their lawyer and yours. I think we should wait for your father to get here, so that he can explain everything to you.” Mrs. Sawamura gently spoke, rubbing Daichi’s hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asahi woke up crying and screaming, when he became coherent, he had realized that he couldn’t move his legs, that he couldn’t feel them. His mom and dad were both trying to calm him down, doctors had rushed in, also trying to calm him down. Eventually the doctors had to give him a sedative to relax him. “Why can’t I feel them?!!” Asahi was still slightly freaking out, of course who wouldn’t freak out at the fact that they could no longer feel or move their legs.

“We’re hoping that you’ll start to get feeling again in a couple of weeks and if you do then we’ll start having you do a specific physical therapy but until then please try to stay calm, the more medicine we put in you the longer it’ll take.” The doctor explained, “I’ll let you talk with your family now but if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask. Your lawyer would also like to talk to you at some point today.” The doctor left almost immediately after.

“Lawyer?” Asahi was puzzled, not really understanding what had happened.

“Do you remember anything?” Mrs. Azumane questioned, Asahi shook his head no in response.

“Your coach and teacher, Ukai and Takeda, told all of us parents that you guys crashed on an Island and that three men had offered to help in return that Nishinoya gave them his virginity.” Mr, Azumane explained, not really wanting to beat around the bush, so to speak. Asahi made an audible gasp as everything came back to him.

“I remember Tsukishima told us what was going to happen, I didn’t think it was true but then several hours later he was thrown in and Suga was upset. I don’t remember much after that, I must have passed out or something.” Asahi cried, “I need to see him!”

“Your lawyer will be here soon, we’ll talk to him to see if he can arrange anything.” Mrs. Azumane tried to soothe her broken son.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama woke up to people talking, he heard his parents talking and someone he had heard a couple of times before but didn’t remember much of. “Good morning, I’m Sawamura Haruki, you know my son Daichi.” Kageyama nodded his head. “Good, I’m going to be your lawyer for the trial against Kawamata Zankoku, Aku and Shi. I managed to get the trial to happen with some persuading. Though I do need to get your side of the story.” Kageyama nodded once more at Mr. Sawamura’s introduction.

“I didn’t really see much, I saw Noya go with the men and then Tsukishima told us that he sold himself to the men to save us. I know that after a while, Tanaka demanded to know what was exactly going on. So Ukai told us. He told us that there had been a Tsunami that stranded us on an Island injured. Noya apparently made a deal with the men and they went into a little more detail about what that entailed. The men had promised to help us and in return they got to have sex with Noya.” Kageyama explained, “But I don’t think they did a good job in helping us, the doctor told me I still have lead poisoning but the men told us that I no longer had it.”

“So they didn’t keep up with their end of the deal?” Mr. Sawamura questioned.

“I don’t think so but they might’ve done the best they could. That still doesn’t give them the right to touch Noya the way they did.” Kageyama seethed.

“How so?”

“Well they didn’t just have sex with him, when he came back he was covered in blood and had a large amount of injuries that I don’t think should come from sex.” Kageyama explained.

“Alright, thank you. I have to go talk to some of the others but I’ll be back.” Mr. Sawamura spoke calmly.

“Can I see Hinata?” Kageyama spoke, worry evident on his face.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Mr. Sawamura left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga was currently at home, he had tried to get into Nishinoya’s room but he wasn’t allowed and his parents were forced to take him home. Nishinoya had asked for no visitors, the only people allowed in his room were his parents and their lawyer. Suga was devastated, he had cried out for Noya, he had begged the doctors to let him see him but to no avail. He was going to head to the hospital later in the afternoon to chat with Daichi and Asahi and maybe the others. He would try again to see Noya but only after he saw everyone else. He also had to head over there to make it a little easier on their lawyer. Suga had bandaged on his hands, along with his hip. He didn’t need one for his ear but they told him to not mess with it too much. He couldn’t get the image of Noya’s body covered in wounds and blood, he wanted to kill the men that did that to his precious Noya but at least they were having a trial, those men would get what was coming to them. He had been told that Takeda had been released too but would be visiting Ukai, who couldn’t walk at the moment due to him having a broken foot but his hand didn’t look good at all when they arrived at the hospital. He knew that Tanaka had lost consciousness but he was hoping that he woke up, he needs to check first thing when he gets to the hospital. The doctors said something about a concussion and possible memory loss. He vaguely heard them say that if he didn’t wake up he might end up in a coma. Suga was hoping he heard wrong, he was hoping Tanaka and the rest of the team would all get out of this ok but he knew that it wasn’t going to be like that. He knew Noya would be forever haunted by what he gave up. Tanaka is probably in a coma. Asahi might not walk again. Everyone else would have scars and possibly nightmares from the few days they were on that Island. Suga and Takeda were the ones that got out of this better than everyone else and Suga knew for sure that he was going to have nightmares.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeda was currently driving towards Sugawara’s house, he had told him that he’d drive him there, since he was making his way there. He also felt bad for Sugawara, Takeda was able to see that Sugawara cared very deeply about Nishinoya, he also knew that it was hard to see someone that you care so much about to be hurt that bad. When he heard that Nishinoya didn’t want to see anyone, he knew it would impact Sugawara quite badly but he didn’t expect Sugawara to try to fight his way in and for Sugawara to get kicked out of the hospital for the rest of that day. He didn’t like Sugawara’s face when he found out the day before.

_ “I need to see him! Let me through!!! NOYA!!!! PLEASE NOYA!!!” Sugawara was pleading, he had to know that Nishinoya was unable to hear him but he continued to yell and cry. “Don’t touch me! I need to tell him something! I need to tell him how I feel!!!” _

_ “I’m sorry sir but he asked that no one but his family see him.” The doctor holding Sugawara back spoke gently. Security Guards soon came over and took hold of Sugawara and took him out of the hospital. Sugawara screamed and kicked, he fought as hard as he could before getting set outside. _

As Takeda thought back to the day before he hadn’t realized that he was sitting outside of Sugawara’s house until his window was knocked on. “Oh, Good Afternoon Sugawara.” Takeda tried to give a warm smile but it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Hi Takeda.” Sugawara greeted back, taking a seat in the passenger's seat. They drove in silence, neither of them, knowing what to talk about. They soon arrived at the hospital, Sugawara immediately heading to the front desk, Takeda followed him. “Can I see Azumane Asahi?” Takeda thought for sure that Sugawara would want to try to see Nishinoya but he probably didn’t want to get kicked out again. The lady at the front desk told Sugawara the room number, which Sugawara was happy to go to.

“How can I help you sir?” Takeda turned his attention on the lady at the front desk.

“Ukai Keishin please?” Once he was told the number he went towards the elevator.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nishinoya was currently staring out the window, his lawyer was talking to him about something but he wasn’t really paying any attention. He was unable to get sleep, everytime he closed his eyes he could feel those hands on him, the lashes, the mouths, he was able to feel everything those men did to him. His lawyer wanted him to tell him about it but he refused, he didn’t want his mind to go back there, he didn’t want to feel disgusted again. “How is Suga?” Noya finally spoke, not removing his gaze from outside.

“He went home yesterday, he wanted to see you yesterday but was kicked out of the hospital.” Mr. Sawamura explained.

“Was he finished being treated!!?” Noya finally turned his attention to Mr. Sawamura, he didn’t want to be the reason Suga didn’t finish getting treated.

“Yes but he was causing a racket and so they had to tell him to cool down, he’s going to come and visit your team and then talk to me.” Mr. Sawamura provided further information.

“Can you tell the doctor I want to see Suga?” Noya turned his attention back out the window.

“Sure.” Mr. Sawamura left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima and Tadashi were lucky that their parents had told the doctors to put them in the same room, they both were going to be in the hospital for a long while, so they both were glad for the company. Tadashi was worrying about the others, whether or not they were sharing a room with anyone but he doubted it. Tsukishima had told him that Hinata and Kageyama probably complained to their parents, so their parents probably wouldn’t want to stress their kids out. Suga would go home, while Daichi and Ashai were severely injured, which made it critical that they don’t be in a room with anyone else that were critically injured and none of them were close to anyone else on the team. Asahi was close to Nishinoya but he ended up being severely injured too. Tanaka wouldn’t be in the same room as Nishinoya even if they wanted to be because he was sure Tanaka had a concussion, so he would need quiet and the two of them together were anything but quiet. The others might have someone but he wasn’t too sure. Tadashi had tried to ask the doctor about it but the doctor refused to answer. Tsukishima felt bad for Tadashi, he only wanted to know how his friends were holding up. “Tsuki, why won’t they tell us anything?” Tadashi had cried again, Tsukishima not knowing how to respond. He didn’t have to respond because a man that looked a lot like Daichi came in.

“Hi, I’m Mr. Sawamura, I’ll be your lawyer. I can answer any questions you have and I promise to fight as hard as possible to make sure the men that harmed your friend are put in jail.” Mr. Sawamura promised.

“How are they?” Tadashi whispered, he was slightly shaking.

“The ones I’ve talked to are holding up rather well, a little traumatized but I’m working on helping your families get you phones so that you can chat to your teammates. I’m sure the others are holding up pretty well but I’ll make sure to have a doctor come by and tell you.” Mr. Sawamura promised.

“Do any of them share rooms with anyone?” Tsukishima wondered, knowing how Tadashi didn’t want any of their friends to be lonely.

“Ennoshita Chikara, Narita Kazuhito and Kinoshita Hisashi share a room but other than that no one else shares a room but don’t worry their parents with them.” Mr. Sawamura provided. “Think you can tell me what you remember from your trip?” He inquired.

“Coach wanted to take us to Hawaii but a Tsunami prevented that and we all woke up, well most of us woke up injured.” Tsukishima continued to look at Yamaguchi through his left eye. “I woke up with Takeda, he bandaged my eye as best as he could. Takeda had found Coach and brought him over to me.”

“I woke up on a rock, Hinata found me, I was pretty scared and we went looking for people in the boat.” Tadashi jumped in, “Hinata eventually brought Tsuki, Coach, Takeda and me back to Kiyoko and Tanaka, Tanaka was…”

“He was out cold.” Tsukishima finished, “That’s also around the time we met Aku, he said he was going to hurt Nishinoya if we didn't follow him.”

“So he threatened to hurt Nishinoya Yuu?” Mr. Sawamura wanted to make sure he got the right information.

“Yeah, they ended up hurting him either way…” Tadashi’s voice was filled with sadness, “We arrived where the others were, Suga was yelling at Noya about what he’d agreed to.”

“Nishinoya ended up doing what he’d promised the next morning.” Tsukishima was looking at his lap, he could feel anger bubbling in his stomach.

“Thank you for your cooperation, I’ll send a doctor to tell you how everyone else is.” Mr. Sawamura said his fair wells.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Sawamura eventually got to everyone, getting their stories about what happened one the island, everyone wanted to know how everyone else was holding up, they wanted to see their friends. Everyone except Nishinoya, he felt like he couldn’t face them ever again, not with how tainted he was. He wanted to make sure they were okay so he was going to see them once they were all out of the hospital. Mr. Sawamura had suggested to the families that the kids should have therapy, especially those that were severely injured, they were mostly likely to be traumatized from everything. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga had approached Nishinoya’s room, Mr. Sawamura had informed him that Noya had wanted to talk, to see him. He reached for the door handle, feeling a sense of dread. What if Noya blamed him for not being able to save him? What if Noya wanted to hurt himself or worse kill himself? With that last thought across his mind he forced the door open, revealing Noya staring out the window, his neck and arms were visibly wrapped, Suga was sure that Noya’s entire body was wrapped in it. He looked as if he was lost in thought, it made Suga slightly worried and he wanted to get rid of that feeling. “Noya?” Suga hesitantly spoke, not wanting to disrupt Noya’s thought process but also not wanting to let it continue.

“Hey…” Noya spoke, he turned his head towards Suga showing a small smile, “thanks for coming, I’m sorry I didn’t want to see you yesterday. I didn’t know how to feel with everything that was going on.” Noya had lifted his arm and scratched the back of his head. “I’m sorry that I got you kicked out of the hospital…” The smile on Noya’s face had disappeared, Noya looked rather guilty.

“It wasn’t your fault, I shouldn’t have thrown a tantrum. I was just worried about you but I should’ve respected your space. I’m sorry Noya!” Suga bowed, showing how bad he felt about making Noya feel like it was his fault he got kicked out of a darn hospital. “How are you holding up?” Suga asked after he straightened his stance once more.

“Honestly… I don’t know how I’m holding up. I know I feel tainted but I’m glad that I  protected  you guys.” Noya smiled at the end, showing Suga that he didn’t know about the guys not doing anything. Suga decided not to tell him, he didn’t know how Noya would react. “How about you? And everyone else?” Noya’s hands released the blanket that he was gripping.

“I’m holding up, worried about everyone. I talked to a few people, they’re alright, probably won't be leaving the hospital anytime soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had received phones to talk to each other after their second day in the hospital. Everyone pretty much texted whenever they got the chance, which was pretty much all day.

Suga added thirteen people to a group chat.

Hinata changed the group chat to Volleyball Is Life!!!

Hinata : Hi!!!

Suga : Hi Hinata! How are you?

Hinata : A little bored but I’m doing alright, my parents are being weird and Natsu keeps me company, she’s beaten me on Goldfish ten times already!!!

Tsukishima : That’s sad, you can’t beat a five year old? LMAO

Hinata : That’s not true! She’s seven!

Tsukishima : Still you can’t beat a little kid in a game of Goldfish?

Hinata changed Tsukishima’s name to Jerkface

Jerkface : I’m not offended by that.

Hinata : You should be!!!

Suga : Guys let's settle down. How are you Tsukishima?

Jerkface : I’m doing fine, Yamaguchi not so much.

Suga : What’s the matter with him?

Yamaguchi changed his name to Tadashi

Tadashi changed Jerkface’s name to Tsuki

Tadashi : I’m doing fine, I’m just worried about everyone else. So if everyone doesn’t mind, How is everyone?

Daichi : I’m alright, Dad sits in my hospital room going over everything he learned. It’s a little bit annoying hearing him mutter in the corner.

Tanaka : Really? That sounds creepy!

Daichi : He does it when he’s focusing deeply on something, he really wants to put those three men in jail for what they did.

Kageyama : Good, apparently I won’t be able to leave the hospital anytime soon, they want to look at my blood a little bit longer.

Nishinoya : Why? I thought the men helped you…

Kageyama : No, they didn’t. Apparently, I still had lead poisoning and the doctors want to make sure it’s completely gone.

Nishinoya : Does the same go for the rest of you?!!

Suga : Kageyama!!!

Kageyama : What? I don’t know whether they didn’t have the equipment to get rid of it or if they did it on purpose! I’m only going off of what the doctors told me, and we shouldn’t keep things from Nishinoya!

Nishinoya : It’s fine, I’m sure it would’ve been worse if we stayed at the island any longer than we did. No need to worry about me!

Tanaka changed Suga’s name to Worries Too Much

Worries Too Much: How are you Tanaka?

Tanaka : Tired, my head hurts a little and I’m not allowed to be on the phone too long or it could mess with my recovery, so I might leave in a few minutes.

Nishinoya changed his name to Rolling Thunder

Tanaka changed Daichi’s name to Team Captain

Team Dad : Why are you messing with everyone’s names?

Tanaka : Cause.

Tanaka : I have to go, my mom just got here, talk tomorrow!

Ennoshita : I’m doing alright, Kinoshita and Narita are both sleeping at the moment. They’re doing ok.

Kiyoko : I’m alright, Yachi is out like a light. Surgery takes a lot out of a person.

Rolling Thunder changed Tanaka’s name to Cool Dude

Rolling Thunder changed Kiyoko’s name to Team Manager

Rolling Thunder changed Hinata’s name to Ball Of Sunshine

Ball of Sunshine changed Kageyama’s name to Bakageyama

Rolling Thunder changed Tadashi’s name to Innocent Boi

Rolling Thunder changed Worries Too Much’s name to Team Mom

Rolling Thunder changed Ennoshita’s name to Next Captain After Daichi

Rolling Thunder changed Asahi’s name to Timid

Timid : That’s terrible!!!

Rolling Thunder changed Timid’s name to Ace

Ace changed his name to Asahi

Rolling Thunder : You don’t like being the Ace?

Asahi : That’s not it, I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk again. I can’t feel or move my legs.

Rolling Thunder : What!!! That can’t be true!!!

Asahi : The doctors think that I should get feeling in a couple of weeks but I don’t want to get my hopes up. Don’t worry though, it’s possible. Until then can we just keep the whole Ace thing out of this chat, I don’t want to be reminded of it until I get feeling again.

Team Captain : Yeah don’t worry Asahi! I’ll make sure to yell at anyone who mentions that word!

Asahi : Thanks Daichi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is short but recently something was brought to my attention that I didn't have the right terms in the story, so this is mainly a chapter to fix the issue.

Asahi : Hey guys!

Worries Too Much : Hey Asahi! How are you today? Any news?

Asahi : A different doctor came in and blew up on the other doctor.

Asahi : Well he didn’t blow up but he definitely got mad.

Worries Too Much : Why?

Rolling Thunder : Did something happen?

Asahi : No not really. The doctor mixed up on the diagnosis of what happened to me. The other doctor however figured it out. The first doctor is getting fired.

Team Captain : Why? How did he mix up on the diagnosis?

Asahi : The original diagnosis was that I had a fractured spleen, my mom was really concerned because she’s never heard of a fractured spleen before. She ended up getting a more knowledgeable doctor, the new one, and it turns out there is no such thing as a fractured spleen. The new doctor said that I have a lacerated spleen and a bruised spine, which is why I can’t feel or move my legs at the moment but it should go away, which means that I’m still in the game! So I probably won't respond to any messages in a few.

Rolling Thunder : That’s a good thing right?!!! I mean not that the diagnosis was wrong but you can still play Volleyball!!!

Asahi : Yeah it;s a good thing, I’m glad that it was a mix up, I don’t know how I would handle not being able to walk. At least with this new information, I’m most likely going to walk.

Worries Too Much : We’re glad that you can still play Volleyball!

Ball Of Sunshine : Super happy! We need our Ace!

Team Captain : I’m glad that you're going to be ok! Hopefully your surgery goes well!

Worries Too Much : You don’t say that to someone who is about to go into surgery.

Rolling Thunder : Asahi didn’t take it the wrong way. Right Asahi?

Asahi : Right, didn’t take it badly. Daichi only meant it as good luck.

Team Captain : You started to think of the bad things didn’t you?

Asahi : Kind of. I mean a lot could happen during the surgery. It could go terribly wrong.

Innocent Boi : It’ll go great! After all you got a better doctor right?

Asahi : Yeah. Thanks guys.

Worries Too Much : No problem ;)

Rolling Thunder : Can’t wait to talk to you after your surgery!

Cool Dude : Text us immediately after!

Ball Of Sunshine : See you later Asahi!!!

Ball Of Sunshine : Can we change your name to Ace now?

Asahi changed his name to Ace

Ace : There you go! Talk to you guys later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance, I'll be posting less frequently due to school starting up. I promise to write whenever I have a free moment. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Changes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just my thoughts of the story, I want your guys opinion on it so please leave comments, I'd appreciate it!

Hi! So I know I haven't updated in a while but school started up about 5 weeks ago. Anyway that's not what this is about, I was recently looking back at the chapters that I wrote for this story and I didn't like some of the details that I had put in place. I was thinking that maybe I should put a few changes to the story and republish this story.

I want your guys opinion on the matter though. Of course I'll explain the things that I don't like on this story and why I don't particular like them. Sorry if none of you like my reasons or the fact that I want to change it, but that's why I'm writing this, I want to know what you guys think.

First things first, I wanted to thank someone that I forgot to thank in the last chapter, @Leradomi If they had pointed out that I had a mixed up my terms, I probably wouldn't have realized that I needed to fix some stuff. So thanks, I mean it. I don't want to be giving people garbage material and I would really like any feedback people can give me on any stories of mine that you potentially read.

Now onto the whole fixing things up in this story deal. The first thing I want to do is change the fact that a doctor messed up on a diagnosis, the reason isn't really about this story, it's more personal I guess. My sister is working on becoming a nurse and I showed her that chapter to see if she liked how I tried to clean up the whole mess of me not using the right terms. She didn't seem to fond that I made a doctor look bad, she said that I could've cleaned my mess up a little better. So that's what I want to try and clean it up a little better by essentially rewriting a few things.

The next thing is the whole deal thing that Noya made, I want to try and move away from that deal and have them pretend to want to help them, out of generosity. But clearly they'll have an ulterior motive, I just feel that they can't be tried for something Noya made a deal with. It also kind of made me a little mad at myself that I made Noya make that deal.

This will also give me the chance to fix any errors of writing I may have had, and I can also fix anything else that didn't feel right. I can't think of any at the moment but I don't mind taking suggestions for something you guys didn't like. I'll also take into account anyone who doesn't want me to change this, because I understand if you guys don't want that and think it's fine as it is. I guess what I'm trying to say is feel free to comment if you like this story as it is or if you want it to be different, and if you want it to be different I guess give suggestions on things you think might make it better. I'm not forcing anyone to suggest or even comment but I'm going to give it about 2 months if I don't receive any comments on the matter I'll be changing the story up a bit. If I receive comments before hand and it leans more to one side then I'll do what that side is.

Thank you for reading this and for all the kudos!!!


End file.
